Welcome to Boston
by Crashnet
Summary: Picks up about ten years after the series finale. A killer is loose on the streets of Boston. A new detective is in town. Can she help our old friends stop him before he kills someone else?


Crossing Jordan: Reboot.

Welcome to Boston

 _ **I would like to state that I do not own Crossing Jordan. Because if I did I would not have ended it with then on the mountain.**_

 _I decided that after going through the entire series on Netflix three times now, and then going through the entire virtual season 7, Which took me a long time to find, That I started to imagine what a favorite morgue staff members are up to these days. And since I need to get me writing skill into shape I decided to create my own little limited series. Now this series picks up about nine years after the crash. A few things have changed since we last heard from the staff of the Medical Examiner's office, and I think that it will be for the better. People have moved on from the morgue and we will see some new faces. But we will definitely see all of our old friends in this one. Enjoy._

The sun has not yet risen in the New England sky when she pulls up to the crime scene. After years of doing this job, you would think that she would be used to the hours. But things have changed, her priorities have shifted in the last few years. And honestly if there was someone else to take this one she would have given it to them. One of the perks of being the new Chief Medical Examiner for the State of Massachusetts in giving out the assignments, and since they are currently short staffed, the current assignment fell onto her.

The new chief walked towards one of the detectives that was standing next to the body. She didn't recognize this one, she must be one of the new detectives that just transferred. The detective looks up and sees the Medical Examiner walking towards her. The detective walks over to the ME.

"You the Medical Examiner?" The detective asks. The Medical examiner nods and extends her hand.

"Yep. That would be me. Jordan Cavanaugh, chief M.E." The detective extends her and they shake hands.

"Detective McKenzie Ryan, everyone just calls me Mac." Mac flips open her notebook as they both walk over to the body. "Sanitation worker found her this morning while he was taking out the trash. He found a few bags on the ground and when he walked around to throw them in the dumpster, he found her on next to the wall. No ID so far. But considering she's in full rigor I would say she's been dead about ten to twelve hours. And the injection site looks fresh, probably occurred anti-mortem." Jordan looks at Mac with her eyebrows raise. Mac just looks at her and says, "I know a few things." Jordan lowers herself to the ground to inspect the body. She picks up the arm.

"Well, I will have to say that I'm impressed, definitely in full rigor. But I still need to get her back to the morgue." Jordan looks at Mac as she writes in her note pad. "You know, most of the younger detectives are using smart phone these days. "Mac looks up from her notepad.

Jordan motions to the notepad and Mac looks at it. "Old school works for me."

"Hey I got no problem with that." Jordan turns and calls for the gurney from the van and take the body to the morgue.

As the sun rises of the city of Boston, Jordan Cavanaugh marches through the halls as she holds onto the files is her hand. She's not used to this. She did this once before when Garret went away on a conference. She never had to enforce the rules before then. The fact that she decided to do it now has shown how much she had grown in the last nine years. She changed after the crash, just like everyone else involved, it somehow made more aware of the people around her. Before she could dwell on the past any longer she runs into Emmy.

"Hey, Dr. C, I've been looking you." Her assistant drops another folder onto the already big stack of file that Jordan is holding and then hold up a pen for her. "I need you to sign the requisition forms for the medical supplies. There's also another forms for maintenance to check the crypt. It's been acting up again." Jordan quickly looks over the forms before she signs them.

"So much paper work. I'm surprised I haven't developed carpel-tunnel." Jordan finishes signing and hands the forms back to Emmy.

"I hope not; I've got stack of requisition form that I need you to sign later." Emmy says as she smiles. Emmy thanks Jordan and heads down the hall. Jordan turns and heads towards her office. As she walks in, she is followed in by Bug, who has a stack of his own.

"Hey Jordan, you have a second. I need you to sign off on something." Jordan puts her stack of files down on the desk and turns to Bug. "It's the Carlin case." Jordan looks over the file as she grabs her pen. As Bug continues talking. "Morphine overdose, the guy had four time the normal dose in his system when he died, the guy didn't have a chance." Jordan signs the paperwork and hands it back to Bug.

"That's the fourth one in the last two months, are we sure the other deaths aren't connected?" Jordan looked back at Bug who had picked up the file. He can see the wheels turning in her head when she asked that question. Some things never change, he thought.

"All the deaths occurred at different hospital and nursing homes. There are no two places connected to each other. Even the doctors involved have no connection to each other. I've rule the first one accidental; by I think at this point I want to change it to undetermined. Until we can get more details." Jordan nods in agreement as leans back in her chair and slowly exhales. Bug looks at her a smiles a little. "You look tired. You alright?" Jordan laughs at Bug and sways a bit in her chair.

"yeah, just an earlier start than usual this morning. I need to start the autopsy on the OD that was found. And I get to deal with a new detective on top of that." Jordan starts to restack the files on her desk as Bug picks up the report he signed. "Alright let me just get this processed and I'll update Woody on the case. Or did you want to update him." Jordan looks up as Bug smiles at her and she just shakes her head.

"You can up date him, it's your case. And I'll see him at lunch." Bug walks out. And just as Jordan is about to get up her phone ring. She sits back in her chair and answers it. "Cavanaugh."

"You know I had to promise a very impatient five-year-old ice cream and an eight-year-old he can stay up an extra half hour tonight just so they could get ready for school." Jordan smiles as she listens to her husband on the phone.

"What can I say, the boys love their mother, Woody. It's best if you don't fight it." Jordan smiles as she hears Woody laugh over the phone. Jordan looks at the photos that are on her desks. Two boys that are a really good blend of the two of them. She suddenly felt guilty for leaving them so early in the morning. She was really hoping that new ME gets here soon. Someone else can do the grunt work for once.

Woody sits in his chair of his office. His looking at the same set of photos that are on his desk. "So are we still on for lunch later or do you have a body that you need to be cutting into."

"Well, I'm supposed to start an autopsy in a few minutes, I should be done by the time lunch rolls around. And it looks like pretty cut and dry over dose. So it shouldn't take too long."

"Good, because you stood me up a few times already. I would hate for another body to come between us again, Jordan." Woody tells her.

"Well, considering we've had the body our five- year-old son between us the last few nights because his daddy can't seem to tell him 'no' when it comes to sleeping in our bed. So, who's fault is that?" She really couldn't help but tease him. Even after all this time, she always felt the need to ruffle his feathers.

"Have you seen the look he gives me? How can I tell him 'no?'" Woody hear a knock at his door and his assistant pops his head in. Woody looks up at him.

"Sorry, Lt. but the captain wants to see you in his office ASAP." Woody nods at his assistant as he closes the door.

"Hey, I got to go. I'll talk to you later." Woody says.

"Yeah, I got to find Nigel and start that trace. Love you."

"Love you, too. Bye." Woody hangs up.

Mac enters the morgue after a long morning of tracking down leads and what she could really use a cup of coffee. She walks down the hallway and stops the first person in a set of scrubs. "Excuse me, I'm Detective Mac Ryan I was looking for Dr. Cavanaugh. I was hoping that she has some new details on a case that I've been working on."

"Right the Jane Doe from this morning. I'm Nigel Townsend, I'm the criminalist working the case as well." Nigel says as he introduces himself. "Jordan is actually finishing up the autopsy right now." Mac nods as Nigel leads the way to Autopsy. Mac looks around as sees the people that work in the morgue. She sees Bug in his office playing with some sort of death moth as he talks on the phone. She turns her head again and see Emmy standing at the end of the hallway. Nigel keeps looking back at Mac as they continue to walk. "I'm sorry, Detective, but do I know you from somewhere?"

"I doubt it; this is my first case in Boston. I transferred from LAPD about two weeks ago." Mac tells him. "You didn't work any cases out there did you." Nigel walks through the door of autopsy and Mac follows after.

Jordan is removing the gloves as Nigel and Mac enter the room. "Oh good, Detective. You are right on time." Jordan turns around and face Mac and Nigel. Mac steps forward as Nigel walks over to his computer. And Mac steps up to the body on the table, standing across from Jordan.

"So what did our Jane Doe die of?" Mac looks over the body as Jordan starts pointing out certain parts of the autopsy.

"Well, her insides were ripped to shreds. So are thinking poision." Mac looks at the victim's arm and the needle marks at the bend of her elbow. "What about needle marks?" She says while looking at her arm.

"Two of them were done anti-mortem, the third one looks like it was done a few hours before." Jordan points to the bend of the victim's right elbow where the needle marks are and sees that the third puncture mark has some bruising around it." Nigel's running a tox screen just to be sure."

"For all we know the poor girl just got a tainted dose of Heroine. Never knew what hit her." Nigel states his opinion as he still runs the samples into the machine. Mac continues to study the body. Jordan looks at Mac and follows her line of sight and they both looks at the victim's right hand.

"Hold that thought" They both say at the same time. Nigel looks up from what he was doing and looks at the two of them. He has only known Detective Ryan for a few minutes, but finds out very quickly that she and Jordan are a lot alike already. It's scary.

"What is it?" He asks.

"She is not left handed." Both of them say again. Jordan picks up the victim's arm. Mac smirks at Jordan as she looks back. Both of them amuse that they were thinking the same thing.

"Which me she didn't shoot herself up." Jordan states as she shows Nigel the victim's hand. Nigel sees all of the indicator of her being right handed.

"Someone else did." Mac finishes Jordan's thought.

The machine that Nigel is working on suddenly beeps and and a window pops up onto the computer screen. Nigel stares at the computer and looks at the results. "What's you got, Nige." Jordan asks as both she and Mac walk over to the screen.

"Oh dear, God."

"Nigel

She's got E. Coli in here system.

Mac looks at Nigel and Jordan, who both have a look of horror on their faces. "E. Coli makes people sick, it doesn't kill."

Jordan tells Mac, "Certain strains can. And we have first hand experience with it." Both Jordan and Nigel look at each other. Knowing what had happened almost fifteen years before. Both shake themselves out of the painful memories of the people that they lost.

Mac sees the far off look in Jordan's eye. Mac begins to feel a little uncomfortable so she looks back at the victim's body. "So someone injected this girl with E. Coli. Why would anyone do that?"

Jordan continues to stare at the body. "Someone really wanted her dead."


End file.
